


Sea Pancakes

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [31]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, aquarium gays!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Remus wants to go to the aquarium.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Kudos: 24





	Sea Pancakes

“Logan. Logan.”

“Yes, Remus?” Logan put down his book with a sigh and pushed Remus’s hand away.

“Logan. I want to pet the sea pancakes.”

“You want to what?”

“I want to go to the aquarium to pet the sea pancakes. Stingrays! Maybe get hypnotized by a jellyfish. And the alligator bridge! Do you think they’ll let me hold the octopus? I’ve been a member for yeeeaaars and I still haven’t fulfilled my dream of an octopus on my head!”

“I don’t think they’ll let you hold the octopus.”

Remus looked up to see Logan standing by the door, smiling.


End file.
